herofandomcom-20200223-history
Simba (Disney)
King Simba is the main protagonist of The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1½ and The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. He is Nala's best friend and later, her husband, Kiara, Kion and Kopa's father, Kovu's father-in-law, Mufasa and Sarabi's son, Scar's nephew and Sarafina's son-in-law. Appearances ''The Lion King'' When Simba was born like Kimba, he was presented to the entire kingdom by the baboon Rafiki. Simba's uncle Scar didn't take part and was angry because now that Simba was born he would never be king. Mufasa, the king was displeased that Scar was unhappy with Simba's birth. Simba was a playful cub and was best friends with Nala. He was told by Mufasa that the entire kingdom would be his, except for the Elephant Graveyard, home to the hyenas. But Simba was a naive young cub and Scar tricked him into going to the Elephant Graveyard. He invited Nala to come with him and after they evaded Zazu, who had been instructed by Sarabi, Simba's mother to take care of them, they had a play-fight, which Nala easily won. Unfortunately, they got the attention of three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who had been instructed by Scar to eat the cubs. After the hyenas disposed of Zazu by firing him away, they attacked Simba and Nala. Simba was able to scratch Shenzi, but this only angered her. The hyenas eventually cornered the cubs and taunted them. Simba tried to scare the hyenas by roaring, but the hyenas were amused. They dared him to try again, when Mufasa attacked them, having been alerted to the scene by Zazu. The hyenas ran away, and Mufasa scolded Simba for disobeying him, not knowing Scar was watching, displeased that the hyenas had failed. Zazu brought Nala back to the Pridelands, leaving Mufasa to teach Simba a lesson, who tried to defend himself by saying he was trying to be brave like Mufasa. His father explained that he is only brave when he has to be and that being brave doesn't mean going to look for trouble and in addition that today he was afraid he might lose Simba. He forgave Simba and took time to teach him that all the great kings of the past watched over them will always guide him, including Mufasa himself. Meanwhile, Scar had come up with another plan. He told Simba to stay in the gorge, saying that Mufasa had a surprise for him. He told Simba to practice his roar, which he did. Scar then instructed the hyenas to cause the wildebeest to stampede. The hyenas chased after the herd into the canyon. Simba, who had been trying to scare a lizard with his roar, now ran when the wildebeest stampeded right towards him. Scar came to Mufasa and told him of what was happening. Immediately, Mufasa was at the scene, running into the stampede to rescue Simba, who had climbed up a the branch of a thin tree. Zazu was about to get help but Scar knocked him out. Simba was knocked from the tree and landed in Mufasa's jaws, and he was put on a rock away from the wildebeest when Mufasa was swept away into the stampede, much to Simba's horror. Finally, Simba saw Mufasa jump onto the cliff and try to climb to safety, and Simba tried to come and help him. He didn't see Scar grab Mufasa and throw his brother off the cliff however. He only saw Mufasa fall back into the stampede, where he was trampled to death. After the stampede ended, Simba ran back into the george, only to find Mufasa's dead body. Trying to see if Mufasa was alive, he realized it was hopeless and that his father was dead. He yelled for help, but nobody heard him. He tucked himself under Mufasa's arm and mourned. Scar then came into the scene and pretended to be sad for Mufasa as well. He then pinned the blame on Simba, saying that if it weren't for him Mufasa would still be alive. He suggested Simba to run away and never return. As Simba ran, Scar ordered the hyenas to kill him. The hyenas were soon on his tail, but Simba was able to escape in a thorn patch which the hyenas didn't dare to go through. With Simba gone, Scar took over and allowed the hyenas in. Simba wandered aimlessly across the desert before collapsing from hunger and dehydration. A flock of vultures flew down to feed on him but were chased away by Timon, a meerkat and Pumbaa, a warthog. They adopted Simba and told him to forget about the past and they lived in the jungle by Hakuna Matata (no worries) and thinking positive thoughts. Simba grew up into a healthy young adult lion but never forgot about Mufasa. One day, Timon and Pumbaa were attacked by a lioness. Simba leaped to their defense but was pinned down. After this, he realized the lioness was Nala. Overjoyed to see each other, Nala wanted Simba to return to Pride Rock and overthrow Scar. Still with the guilt of Mufasa's death, Simba didn't want to, much to Nala's anger. Rafiki found Simba shortly after and told him that he knew Mufasa. He told Simba to look in the river, where he saw his own reflection. When he looked up, he saw Mufasa's spirit in the sky, telling him to return to Pride Rock and become the rightful king of Pride Rock. Convinced, Simba returned to the Pridelands, and was shocked to find it in ruins due to Scar's poor leadership. Nala, Pumbaa, and Timon joined him. Timon & Pumbaa lure the hyena guards away, allowing Nala to recruit the pride and Simba to step on Pride Rock just in time to see Scar hit his mother Sarabi for questioning his leadership. Furious, he confronted his uncle, who was also angry that the hyenas had failed to kill Simba. Simba tried to tell Scar to give up or they would fight. However, Scar had other ideas. With Simba still thinking he was responsible for Mufasa's death, and Scar used this against him. He blamed Simba for Mufasa's death and forced Simba to the edge of a cliff. As Simba hung helplessly, Scar revealed that he was the one who killed Mufasa and not Simba. Furious now realizing Scar was completely a big liar, Simba jumped and tackled Scar and forced him to admit the truth and what he did to his own brother to the pride. The hyenas attacked Simba and Scar tried to escape but the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa drove the hyenas away and Simba chases and cornered Scar after fighting a few of hyenas while one attacks him from the top only gets bashed in the head hard by Rafiki, who tried to save himself by saying the hyenas came up with the plan, not knowing the hyenas were listening. Simba was unwilling to kill Scar and instead told his evil uncle to run away. Scar was not about to give in and attacked Simba. The two fought, and Scar gained the upper hand and knocked Simba away. He tried to jump on Simba, but Simba kicked him off a cliff and he landed on the ground. The hyenas confronted him on his betrayal and ate him before they ran away, leaving Simba as the rightful king of Pride Rock. With Scar gone, Simba took his place as king, restored the Pridelands, married Nala, and they had a cub named Kiara. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Simba, who is a full-grown adult, has banished a group of lionesses led by Scar's follower Zira because they served Scar. They were now known as Outsiders. Simba was very protective of her and would usually send Timon and Pumbaa to look after her. Unfortunately, Kiara escaped one day and ventured into the Outlands, where she met Zira's son Kovu. The two become friends, but Zira watches them. Timon and Pumbaa realize Kiara is gone and inform Simba, who rushes over to the Outlands. Kovu never plays because Zira only trains him to fight, so he is confused when Kiara tries to play with him. So when Simba comes he appears to threaten Kiara when he is imitating her. Zira also comes to Kovu's rescue and tries to attack Simba when the rest of Simba's pride arrive and Zira is forced to surrender. An argument between Simba and Zira starts and Zira states that Kovu was to be ruler of the Pridelands before Simba killed Scar, even though it was really the hyenas who were responsible for Scar's death. Zira then pushes Kovu towards Simba, silently daring him to kill the cub. Simba is unwilling to do this and tells Zira to leave, but Zira makes it clear that they have only begun. After returning to the Pridelands Simba sends Nala and the rest of the pride back to Pride Rock, but then takes time to teach her that "We are One". Kiara grows into a teenager and Zira trains Kovu to kill Simba. During this time Kovu becomes cold and cruel, which is Zira's intention. Soon enough, Kiara asks Simba to be able to hunt without Timon and Pumbaa watching her. Simba promises not to send them and Kiara happily leaves, but much to Nala's objection, Simba goes back on his word and sends Timon and Pumbaa to secretly look after Kiara. At the same time Kovu's brother Nuka and sister Vitani sneak into the Elephant Graveyard and burn several sticks and start to set the Prideland on fire. Kiara finds out her father went back on his word and she angrily leaves, only to run into the fire and collapses from the smoke. Kovu is sent by Zira to rescue Kiara as part of their plan, and he does. When Simba finds Kiara with Kovu he starts roaring at him but Rafiki arrives, telling him Kovu rescued Kiara. Reluctantly, Simba allows Kovu into his pride as he owes Kovu, Kiara's life, but it is clear that he isn't fond of him, notice Kovu killing him just as Scar killed Mufasa. Unbeknownst to any of them, Zira wants Kovu to kill Simba. Kovu begins to spend more time with Kiara and Simba starts to trust him, with Kovu questioning his loyalty to the Outsides. Simba eventually trusts Kovu enough to send him out on a walk, where he tells him the true story of Scar. Unfortunately, Zira and the Outsiders realise Kovu has gotten close to Kiara and decide to deal with Simba themselves, and ambush them. Zira tricks Simba into thinking Kovu was part of the plan before they attack. Simba is knocked off a cliff but he musters up enough strength to run and climb up a dam. Nuka tries to kill him, but Simba, while trying to escape, kicks several logs at him, crushing him to death. Kovu is blamed for Nuka's death and he flees to the Pridelands, but Simba still thinks he was part of the plan and exiles him, and Rafiki's sadness who was watching him from a distance. He even can't let his daughter only to Pride Rock, forbidding her from seeing Kovu and from leaving unescorted, which makes him too over-protective to realize that Kiara is no longer a cub, Only to be called out by his daughter that he is not the King that Mufasa was, meaning that Mufasa would have forgiven Kovu and would have seen that the ambush wasn't his fault, horrifying Simba. Kiara runs away, heart-broken, and meets Kovu, where he says that they should leave to star their own pride. But Kiara is against this idea and says to Kovu that they need to return to reunite their prides which Kovu agrees to. At the same time, Zira decides to attack the Pridelands and declares war, and Simba and his pride meet the Outsiders for battle. Simba gives Zira one last warning to leave, but Zira won't give in and a battle starts. Kiara and Kovu become aware of the battle and rush to the scene. Simba's pride is being overpowered by the Outsiders, and Zira and Simba are about to fight each other. Before they can fight, Kiara and Kovu jump in front of their parents. Kiara scolded Simba that both the Pridelanders and Outsiders are one and that there is no difference, and even Vitani agrees. Zira threatens her and the Outsiders turn on her in response. Zira can't let go of her hate and tries to attack Simba, but Kiara tackles her and they tumble off a cliff and Zira lands in a river, where she drowns. Kiara is helped out of the cliff by Simba and he accepts the Outsiders into his pride. Kovu is allowed to marry Kiara, and Mufasa's ghost comes to congratulate Simba on his success. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' In 1994 six books called The Lion King: Six New Adventures where released which where set after the events of the first film showing Simba and Nala having a son named Kopa. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Simba's world has been destroyed, but his spirit is alive and Simba has turned himself into a Summon Gem, Earthshine. ''The gem was found by Leon, who he kept as a lucky charm and eventually gave it to Sora. The gem was given to the Fairy Godmother, who restored Simba's spiritual form and allowed him to aid Sora in battle. After defeating Ansem, Simba is returned to his world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Simba first appears being saved by Mufasa in the stampede from the Lion King. Just like in the film, he sees Mufasa fall to his death after being knocked off the cliff by Scar. Off screen, he is convinced by Scar to run away. After many years, he was surprised to see Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy come to him in animal form. They had brought Nala as well to convince him to come back the Pridelands. She asked him to come back, but he still thought he was responsible for Mufasa's death and refused. During the night, he saw Mufasa's spirit in the clouds, telling him to return to the Pridelands. He obeyed his dead father and came back to his home with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Nala. He confronts Scar, who uses the fact Simba still thinks he killed Mufasa against him. Simba is pushed to the edge of a cliff, where Scar reveals he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba attacks Scar and makes him reveal the truth. Simba is attacked by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, but they are chased off by Sora. Simba chases Scar up Pride Rock where they battle, and Simba knocks Scar off the edge of a cliff. However, Scar's anger turned him into a Heartless, who once again attacked. Aided by Sora, Simba managed to defeat Scar once more, and his evil uncle collapsed and finally died. Trivia * Simba is constantly believed to be the second film's tritagonist and deuteragonist. * Simba is similar to Bambi from the 1942 film of the same name, As both learn life lessons, fall in love with a childhood sweetheart (Nala and Faline), have two best friends (Timon & Pumbaa and Thumper & Flower), Lose a parent (Simba: his father, Bambi: his mother) and they also Have a father who is a ruler and also teaches them lessons on how to be a wise leader. * He is also similar to Peter Pan from the 1953 film of the same name as both have cocky and arrogant attitudes that sometimes get the best of them and they also blackmail a villain (Scar and Captain Hook) into saying something out loud (Scar: "I killed Mufasa!" Hook: "I'M A CODFISH!") before releasing them and ordering them to "never return!". * he is similar to Mowgli from The Jungle Book, as both are adventurous and fun-loving, and they also befriend random strangers (Timon & Pumbaa for Simba and Baloo for Mowgli). * Simba, alongside with Timon and Pumbaa, is one of the most popular characters in the movie. * Simba has it's influences from Hamlet. Gallery Simba-scar.jpg|Scar tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard TheHyenas.jpg|Simba and his friends are confronted by hyenas Simbamufasa.jpg|Simba with Mufasa Scar simba.jpg|Simba and Scar in the canyon Mourning.jpg|Simba finds Mufasa's dead body Timon-pumbaa-simba.jpg|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa Adult nala pin.jpg|Simba meets Nala for the first time in years Rafiki comments.jpg|Simba and Rafiki Simba in awe.png|Simba sees Mufasa's ghost ScarAndSimba.jpg|Simba still thinking that he killed Mufasa and Scar using this against him 3294233 orig.png|Simba forcing Scar to admit he killed Mufasa SimbaScarImage01-300.jpg|Simba telling Scar to leave SimbaandScarFighting.jpg|Simba battling Scar Imagesck.jpg Sp02 010.JPG|Simba with cub Kiara NalaPinsSimba.jpg|Nala pins Simba Sp05 032.JPG|Simba and Zira Sp05 038.jpg|Simba and his pride Imageskc.jpg 16919588.jpg|Simba nuzzles Kiara Mqdefault.jpg|Simba roars at Kovu Simbakovu.jpg|Simba explains to story of Scar to Kovu Sp18 19.JPG|The Outlanders attack Simba Sp screengrab 832.jpg|Simba and his pride prepare for battle Tumblr mb3azqRoQ31qbo7f6o1 500.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu roaring Simbadisney.png Simba.png Simba exile.jpg|Simba exiling Kovu for "causing the ambush." Imagesk.jpg|Simba's reaction to Kiara telling him that he will never be Mufasa. Simba facing Scar.png|Simba facing Scar Simba smiling kindly.png|Simba's warm smile imagerpoys.jpg|Rafiki's painting of Young Simba imagerpoas.jpg|Rafiki's painting of Adult Simba. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Lions Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Child Saver Category:The Chosen One Category:Princes Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In love heroes S Category:Predators Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Control Freaks Category:Nephews Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Kid Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Son of a Hero Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Victim of Fraud Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Feminists Category:Monarchs Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Families Category:Child Lovers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Family of a Villain Category:Defenders Category:The Icon Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Baby Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Kings Category:Family Savers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Heroes who get punished Category:Heroes who got replaced Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Heroes who avenge family members Category:Successors Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Four-legged heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Happy Heroes